Secret but not hidden
by MidnightAshwoodWolf
Summary: Many years later our heroes have children and families. Theresa and Jay has never told their only child her secret identity. Cronus now has a hold on their child and all the heroes reunite to kick some Cronus butt! will they save her before she finds out?
1. hello, surprise i'm kidnapping you!

My mom looked at me with her eyes wide open. I loved it when her orange hair blowed in the wind. She still looked at me like I just swore the lord's name. I stared at her with confused eyes and she dropped her gaze.

"I have to go to work!" She stated before heading towards the door.

Dad came out with his brown and blonde hair. Where did they go most the time? Dad rustled his fingers through my hair.

"TJ be good!"

I hated it when dad called me that! My name is Taylor Jay! Not TJ! My nickname it Tay or Jay- tee!

My dad disappeared through the back door. I blew my brown hair out of my. My emerald eyes searched the room for something to do. The TV caught my attention. I turned it to the news.

"Giants have been sighted in the suburban area."

I turned it off. I lived in the suburban area!

I ran to the phone and dialled Aunt Atlanta's number. She answered after the fifth ring.

"Can't talk now got to go!"

My best friends Artie and Lanta came through my front door.

"Did you see the news?"

I nodded and gestured them to sit down.

Then through my back door came Olivia, Henry and Natalie with her brother Matthew.

All my friends gathered around the lounge.

"What are we going to do Tay?"

I took in the leader role and I stood up on the top of the couch.

"Everyone we fight these things! We stand for our survival! If we get separated rendezvous back at 'our spot'. Any questions?"

Artie stood up.

"What happens if one of us get taken?"

"Well we save ourselves and the person who gets captured has to stay calm. We are all friends so we'll all go save each other."

We all nodded.

Then the front door was knocked down and a giant hand grabbed me.

"Get off her you freak!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Monster!!"

"Geek cheese face!"

"I'll go get help!"

Artie stood up with a weapon we both found in his dad's locker. A Hephaestus whip.

He swung it at the giant hand.

It continued pulling me out.

Out in the street stood some of our parents, Aunt Atlanta, Uncle Archie, Mom, Dad, Uncle Herry, Uncle Neil and Uncle Odie.

My mom shot a roundhouse kick in the giants ankle. Dad got out a sword and aimed it at the giant's heart. The giant looked at the others. A flash of red was running around the giant fast. For a human to run that fast was impossible.

The giant shook of all the parents and ran off with me still in hand. The wind blowing through my hair.

Behind me I heard my mother screaming for me and my dad was giving orders to the other parents.

I heard one thing my dad said.

"We have to save her. But she must not know!"

Know what?


	2. i'm being held against my will by Cronus

**(A/N Well i hope you like it) I already know what else I am going to write! Plz review once you're done! **

* * *

The giant entered a dark hall. Flames danced up the sides. A dark man sat in chair across the room. A scar fell across his face.

"Taylor welcome. Make yourself at home why won't you."

I sat down into a chair.

"Now Taylor you are going to do me a favour!"

"Never…" I spat out.

"I studied Greek Mythology this year for two terms. You're Cronus. I despise you. You are a horrible monster!"

I spat out saliva that landed on his nicely polished shoes. I have to ask him where he gets it done. His face was filled with anger and he tossed me across the room like James did to Bella in Twilight. Blood spurted from my head. My nose was bleeding. I gathered my hair strand together in a hair tie to avoid blood getting in it.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way! You are going to be my prisoner until the point where your mother and father and all their friends come to get you."

What did he want with Mom and Dad? I spat him again and his face turned darker. He curled his lips up so you could see all his teeth. His face burned up like a furnace. Anger management classes were needed for this guy.

"Filthy, Agnon send her to her cell."

The giant grabbed my leg and dragged me out of there.

What did a Looney want with a 10-year-old girl?

My head bumped on the occasional unstable floor tile. It seemed like ages that we walked through the halls.

I got to my cell finally.

In my cell was a bed with one sheet, a shower with soap, shampoo and conditioner, a dresser with some necessary items and some materials to sew up to form clothes.

In the corner of this cell was a chair. Next to the chair many books were scattered.

"I hope you can read or this will become even more boring to you."

I turned away.

When was someone going to save me? Who was going to save me? What was I suppose to do? How long will I be trapped? Why was I here? And why in gods name was I being held against my will by mythical creatures and gods??

* * *

**Well what do you think? i can't wait to write the rest of it! i can't wait!**

**Plz just press that button in the centre of the bottom of this page. I can't wait to hear what you think! Plz review!  
**


	3. Pain of loss

A/N Well it is done and I'm tired. Nobody seems to like this story for no one has reviewed. any how I'm going to finish this story and then focus on my new hero group.!

* * *

I dropped down on my knees looking out into the sunset. Aunt Theresa was crying in Uncle Jay's shoulder. Mom came over to Lanta and me. She held us in a family hug. Dad dropped down next to me and also gave me a hug. His purple hair drifted down looking at the floor. I notice Hephaestus whip.

"Where did you get this?"

"Um…"

"Archie let him get over the lose of his best friend then lecture him."

I cried into Mom's open hug. The other members of our group of friends were crying too. Natalie walked over to her dad who was looking at himself in the golden mirror he carried everywhere. Uncle Herry gave Henry a hug too. I swear I saw his veins pop out when Herry gave him a hug. Olivia was already in Uncle Odie's arms. His attention was focused upon his laptop. She hit him for being so arrogant. She ran over to Henry and asked him if he would like to try and collect clues so we could track.

Henry came over and grabbed my wrist and we ran into the sunset just like the kidnapped Taylor.

* * *

School was miserable the next day. Everyone was wondering why Tay wasn't with us. I got many glares and with that I had enough. At assembly that day I got up and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Taylor Jay was kidnapped last night and I would appreciate it if everyone cut out the stares. We feel bad enough. Oh and don't bother contacting authorities because we already have."

I stepped down and the headhunter grabbed my ear.

"For a punishment for making such an outburst I suppose you could help the community. All your friends and you can help anyone who would like help."

I must have scowled because he gave me the time frame of 3 months. oh man. Where was Taylor when you needed her?

Usually Taylor would yell at the headhunter for being so out of place.

I missed her.

I hope she was back in time for high school. I couldn't do it without her!

Natalie put her hand on my shoulder and gave me the nod that said don't worry. I was worrying. I missed her.

Taylor................... Where are you!

* * *

**Well chapter three is done and I'm sad. it turned out shorter than hoped. Anyhow plz review--Talissa  
**


	4. The secret unravels but I

Where was Taylor I had no idea. She went missing like six years ago now. Lanta won't stop blabbing on about Taylor. Taylor's mom and dad created a search party but I didn't think so. I mean could anyone find her. Theresa says there was always something about her daughter she couldn't put her finger on. Jay was talking to the rest of the parents to see if it was possible. Whatever it is. Mom said it was most definitely possible after what I did. I could track anything, run as fast as anything and dodge fast moving objects in agility courses. Lanta could run real fast but nothing else. Olivia was real smart but that pulled her down physically. Henry was straight brawn but I guess that didn't help much. Natalie and Matthew were just pretty faces.

Taylor however had been normal. She never did anything shocking.

"Artie could you pass me the movie to me please." Atlanta sat on our family couch looking straight at the screen. It was horror movie night. Again. Mom had picked this new movie called 'Orphan'.

"Mom this sort of stuff was so last year."

'Incorrect. Aunt Theresa is also coming over to watch and the men are going to do their own thing." "They both agreed to work.

"What is it you do again Mom?" Mom went pale as Lanta looked straight at her.

"We write stories. You know that."

"Yeah but you are never home. And what was with the fake giant attack about?"

"Nothing!" She snapped at her daughter as her and Dad exchanged glances.

"Well is what happened to Taylor nothing? I mean suddenly out of nowhere something comes and takes her away."

My parents looked shocked.

"What happened to her is nothing of your business."

"Actually it is!"

"No," Mom was more depressed than angry. Her best friend's daughter goes missing and suddenly her own daughter starts giving her hell about it."

"Mom I mean there is something you parents aren't telling me or Art or any of the others."

"What is it?" I tuned in too.

"Fine. Not too long ago something happened to all of us. We were all being ourselves when we were attacked. Now this next part you have to believe me on. Hermes, god of communication and king of thieves rescued us."

I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt. I wiped my tears and jumped back in.

"Rubbish."

"No it is true. We are all descendants of greek gods and we fight an evil god called Cronus."

"Okay."

"Well anyway. We were brought to Olympus High, were you go to school. The gods have a secret hideout there. There we learn how to fight Cronus and other mythical creatures. Cronus is the guy who........"

".....took Taylor."

We turned to see Aunt Theresa's face. Pale. Her eyes looked at me.

"Atlanta."

"Theresa, dear come inside here. You can't dwell on the past." Uncle Jay looked at me with a stern eye. What did I do wrong?

"That is where we go to work. We get money because the gods pull a few strings to get us heaps."

"You guys are the next generation to for fill the prophecy. We are getting too old but in time we will give up and you will take over." Uncle Odie entered with Olivia who seemed to know.

"But when Taylor went missing we knew this was next to impossible." Dad added this with a slight tinge of pain.

"But we get leads on Taylor." Uncle Jay just had to be the one to break the silence.

"All we know is she is somewhere in the Mediterranean Islands."

"Cronus is a sucker for tradition."

"He went home."

That was all for one night. I went to bed then my vision snapped up. A shadow stood in front of me.


	5. Dreamz are real!

**Hey to all my readers. This was a little shorter than hoped but it gives a lot of detail. I am going to post the next chapter in like 30 minutes so don't panick! Still I'd like to thank all my great reviewers! I can't wait to write the next chapter.**

* * *

Looking straight at Art for the first time in 6 years was amazing. He was really tall now and I have to say buff. He had a six pack and all. His brown eyes still looked at me. He was speechless and so was I. I had used my telepathic connection to see him once more. He wore a leather jacket and jeans. I wore a long lace emerald gown. My hair was put down and I had make- up on my pale face. I looked beautiful. He seemed to agree.

"Wow Tay is that really you?"

I nodded. I then questioned myself. Was this all real?

"Yep it is me."

"Where are you in the real world?"

"I don't know but I'm being held hostage and being tortured to do stuff I can't. This guy who has got me hostage tells me I telepathic like my mom. But Mom was never telepathic. Having gifts like that is impossible."

"No they are not!"

"How come?"

"Well my mom and the rest of the parents said they work for gods which enables them to have powers. I think they think that we inherited them."

I stood there mortified. My parents worked for gods?

"Impossible!"

"No it is true!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well that explains Cronus but not why he is holding me captive."

I studied his face he was confused.

Then out of nowhere colours around us started to fade. I was slipping away from my connection. I turned to Art. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared.

I woke to the face of Cronus. His expression was devious. He now knew what I could do. I was scared now to say the least. He was going to hurt me again. Oh why couldn't I stay longer with Artie? Cronus looked at me then Agnon came to tow me away. I fought and struggled. I did a roundhouse kick on him and then I stood up in front of Cronus. With a flash of colour he was surrounded by fire. This was all my doing. Agnon was running around crazy with his leg on fire. Then out of nowhere a large griffin came to me and with that I found myself drowning in power. I was uncontrollable. I too had become some sort of monster. I had become what Cronus had wanted to for me to become. A powerful weapon. One he said my mother became and now I will.

* * *

**Hi all my fans. Hope you liked it. It was shorter yes but I guess it was still awesome! Anyhow i'm writing the next chapter like now. Plz review and give me some ideas for future chapters!**

**-Olympia/Talissa**


End file.
